


Take My Chances

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Mature One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer discovers Reader needs a night out to get over a bad breakup. When she can't find anyone who catches her eye, Spencer goes home with her to watch a movie instead....
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Mature One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Take My Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot, I am choosing the following phrases from tumblr user futuremrsreid. 
> 
> "Can you help me with this zipper?" - Reader
> 
> "You're wet? I won't believe it until I see it." - Spencer
> 
> The relationship: Friends. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Smut. (New to the lingo, here so forgive me if I miss something.)

knock knock

Who the hell? Y/N whines as she peels herself off her crusty couch which is currently covered in Doritos and days old Cheetos. "Whoever you are, I'm dead. Please go away. Pretty sure I have a sign that says 'No Solicitors.'" 

"Y/N, it's me, Spencer." 

Shit. I haven't touched my phone in a few days. "Spencer, I promise I'm fine. Just, um. Not really up for visitors today." 

"Guess you forgot about tonight, then?" Spencer asked. His voice sounded beaten and a little hurt. Y/N froze. Crap. That's tonight? I have nothing to wear. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, Spence. I've just been in a slump lately, and I don't want to wear anything I got in my closet right now. Pretty sure my fuzzy pants and tank top wouldn't be ideal evening wear." 

He chuckled at her snide comment. "All the more reason we should go. Look, we got a few hours until then anyhow. Please let me in and I can help." 

Do I let him see the evidence of my break up? Y/N pondered on her heels for a minute. One of the few times she's ever grateful for Spencer's patience. 

Y/N slowly began unlocking her front door, leaving the hook on and pulled it open until the chain was taught. "Hi." was all Spencer needed to say. 

"Hi. You sure you want to step foot in here? I may have some bombs hidden." Y/N tried her best at dry humor. She never felt she was at all good at it. 

"Let me take my chances," he insisted. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

She finished pulling her door open the rest of the way, allowing Spencer to walk inside. First, his eyes caught the look of her living room. Seconds later, the stench hit his nose. "Y/N, did you forget you stashed a body here or something?" he laughed while also pinching his nose shut as best he could. His voice sounded funny as a result. 

"No, my boyfriend-ex broke up with me a while ago," Y/N said with sad eyes. Spencer's face fell just as her words did. Seconds went by and his ever radiant smile was back.

"Go grab a shower while I clean up here, then, if you want, I'll even help you pick out something from your closet to wear. Trust me when I say I know you already own something you can wear tonight, okay?" 

Before Y/N could even think to protest, Spencer gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her towards her bedroom. "Okay. Oh, sorry in advance in you find any dead rodents around." Off to the shower she went, locking the door behind her. 

"Y/N!" 

About an hour later, Spencer had somehow successfully managed to tidy up Y/N's apartment sans her bedroom. He prayed she had been holed up out here and left her room in pretty much the same condition its always been in. "Spencer! I got a few choices picked out, but I'm not sure about them." Y/N hollered from her room. "Doors unlocked." 

Spencer took a moment to admire his handiwork before walking over to her bedroom door. He pushed it open to find Y/N pacing near her bed. He was delighted to find that he was right. Y/N's bedroom did not looked lived in recently. One less room to help her clean, he thought. 

He scanned the articles of clothing on her bed. What he had in mind, he didn't see. Without even asking, he disappeared into her walk-in closet and closed the door. "Just because you're my best friend, does not give you permission to barge into my closet, Reid!" 

"Sorry," was all he mumbled back as he exited the closet with an old dress. 

"How did you know I still had that dress?" Y/N asked, quizzically at the young doctor. 

The dress he was holding up was indeed an old one. Old, as in from high school. It was black with faded printed skulls across. The bodice and skirt piece matched up perfectly. It was also strapless. Thankfully, Y/N had outgrown her need to wear a push-up bra with it and had now settled for a pair of pasties instead when it came to strapless or backless dresses. 

"I remember you were wearing this the first day I met you," he marveled. 

And yet, I feel I'm still apologizing for spilling my coffee all over you," Y/N giggled. 

"Hey, you can stop. I'm glad you did," he smiled. Damn, that smile. "I'll uh, just be out in the living room waiting, and by the way, you're welcome for making your living room area breathable again," he smirked as he closed the door behind him. 

As Y/N was getting ready, she let her thoughts get the better of her. Here we go again, Y/N. Congratulations, your crush on Spencer Reid is back. Does he seriously not get that his actions are confusing the hell out of me? I'm glad we're friends, best friends, even, but what straight best friend helps their opposite sex best friend pick out an obviously sexy outfit? Be cool, Y/N. Maybe, if you're lucky, someone else will catch your eye tonight. It's been an over a month dry spell and I would kill to get laid tonight. If only Spen--

"Hey, Y/N, you ready yet?" 

"Yeah, just putting on some makeup!" 

Spencer walked back into the bedroom, finding Y/N dressed and sitting at her vanity. He watched her apply her eye makeup/sans eye shadow. She almost always went for the smoky-eyed look which complemented her eyes. She brushed her eyebrows and put on flavored chap stick. He also noticed she added layers of colored slips underneath her dress and fishnet stocking paired with pointed toe flats. He knew she hated heels. Didn't stop him from thinking how cute she looked as she tried so hard to walk in them. 

"Okay, now I'm ready." Y/N turned around to face Spencer. 

She was gorgeous. In every sense of the word. Catching himself staring just a little too long, he coughed a bit and said as he turned his head, pretending someone was behind him, "Are you sure you're the same Y/N who opened the door to let me in?" He laughed. 

"Watch it, Reid, or next time, it'll be your dead body stinking up this place," Y/N joked. 

"Fair enough, let's go." 

\-------♥-------- 

After two hours at the bar, and five shot and 3 drinks down, Y/N was starting to feel the buzz kicking in. She had been keeping tabs on Spencer's drinks, noting he only managed to down 2 shots and one drink. Not wanting to black out tonight, Y/N cut herself off, and stumbled towards the bar to get a couple waters for herself. 

"Two waters, please," Y/N yelled. 

"Hey, can I get a scotch, neat?" a voice called out. 

Y/N turned to see who it belonged to. A handsome stranger. He'll do, she thought. She decided to reach across him in order to grab her waters. She felt him stiffen as she grazed his arm with her hand. She heard his stifle a cough before making eye contact. The man simply said 'sorry,' and walked past her. She followed him with her eyes until they landed on a woman who was clearly prettier than her. Dodged a bullet there, Y/N. 

"Hey, where'd you go? I thought you'd left!" cried Penelope. Derek, Emily, and Spencer all sat around, the same look across their collective faces. Y/N instantly shot a glare Spencer's way. He mouthed 'sorry,' just before Derek chimed in. 

"Yeah, what happened to the cute scotch guy?" 

"Must be scared of physical touch," Y/N replied, not missing a beat. "Another shot?" 

Soon, it was close to midnight. Y/N hadn't picked up a single guy. She kept glancing over at Spencer most of the night, who was now chatting up a blonde stranger. Welp, there goes my night. So glad I came out of my hermit hole for this. Not. 

"Hey ya'all, I'm gonna call it a night. Let Spence know I walked home, okay?" Sure, I could have shot him a quick text, but he did look preoccupied at the moment. Sure would hate to disturb that. 

The weather was warm, so Y/N kept her jacket off while on her walk home. As she walked, she gave herself a nice pep-talk. One that Penelope was good at. Y/N, you need to snap out of this. Clearly, Spencer only loves you as a friend. A good friend. One who should only love him platonically. SO, snap out of it! You are not in love with Spencer Reid. Repeat. Not in love with Spencer. Repeat. 

This went on internally until she made it to her apartment complex. Before she could get inside the building, she was blinded by a pair of headlights. The second they shut off, Spencer was getting out of the driver's side door. "Y/N, why didn't you come find me when you wanted to leave?" Worry covered his face as he made it up to her. 

"Sorry, Spence, I didn't think it was that big a deal. You looked like you were knee-deep in conversation...I wasn't about to interrupt that." Now, Spencer just looked utterly confused. 

"Conversation? Oh." He chuckles. "She's actually someone I met on the job. A victim. She was telling me about how she's been doing since...." 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Y/N quickly spoke. 

She knew Spencer wished to not talk about cases unless he needed to. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. Can I come in for a bit? I just want to make sure you don't plan to trash the living room I spent a good hour cleaning up for you." 

As they both laughed, Y/N unlocked the door, setting her keys and jacket in their proper place. Only now did she actually take time to look at her living room. "Spencer, thank you. I promise to not let it get that bad again," she said. 

"Care to watch a movie?" Spencer asked. 

"Only if I can change first, this dress is no longer comfortable."

"Alright. Go. I'll pick a movie." 

Y/N quickly shed her stockings, shoes, and slips. She was just about to unzip herself when she heard a faint ripping sound. Shit. "Spencer? Mind coming here for a second?" 

"What's wrong?" Spencer was there beside her in a heartbeat. He actually had been trying real hard not to interact with Y/N all night. He still wanted her to feel good, but knowing she was still fragile from her break up, he didn't want to be anything less than a gentleman. The woman in front of him now was making that inner promise very difficult to keep. 

"Can you help with this zipper, please?" She turned around to face him, slightly, tugging a little at the zipper. "I heard it rip somewhere, so please can you slowly unzip it for me?" She gave Spencer the biggest puppy eyes she could manage. 

He nodded, bringing his hands to the small of her back. The second he touched her, she felt a shock roll through her. He grabbed the zipper and as one hand slowly and carefully was unzipping it down, his other hand followed, still touching her back. Without thinking, she moaned at his touch, alarming Spencer in the process. By this time, her dress was pretty all the way unzipped. He coughed a little and before she knew it, he was gone. 

"Spence?" God, she hoped he didn't just bolt on her. 

"Still here, just, um, getting the movie ready," he squeaked. He never squeaks around her. Odd. 

"Okay, be out soon, thanks," she replied. 

It didn't take her long to find herself a clean set of pajamas, underwear, and slippers. Once dressed, she made her way to the couch next to Spencer. 

"Hey, I found one on your list that intrigued me, mind if we watch it?" he asked as he pointed towards the TV. He had her Netflix up and, to her amusement, had picked one of her favorites. 

"Not at all, it's one of my favorites," Y/N laughs. Spencer just gave her a look. 

"Okay, if it's anything like the Notebook, I'm picking something else," he winced. 

"Spence, Kate & Leopold is not the Notebook. Rom-com, sure. But it's more than that, it's....cheesy in a way, but it made me think of scifi-ish things....sorry, I'm rambling. But, trust me, its not a bad romantic comedy. Much heavier on the comedy." 

He sighed and hit play. "If you say so." 

Halfway through, and Y/N was shocked to find that Spencer was still watching it. She really wanted to talk with him about it, but respected his genuine intrigue in it. So, she occupied herself by raking him over with her eyes. Stop it, Y/N. She scolded herself. Turning her attention back to the movie, she suddenly felt the urge to slap herself. Instead of Hugh Jackman as Leopold, her mind was making her believe it was Spencer. Off all the scenes, it was the butter commercial one. By the time it was over, she felt drenched in her fuzzy pants. As if she'd been sweating profusely bad down there. Fuck. 

Of course, that would be when Spencer would turn his head and look. Fear and embarrassment hit Y/N in waves and she scrambled to put words together. "Quit eyeing me. I happen to find him hot. Leave me alone," she managed to say as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He chuckled a little, but was soon staring at her once more. Same oddly confused face across his too-perfect face. He reached a hand out to touch her thigh. It was soaked. 

"You're wet? Seriously, Y/N? A movie?" he gawked. 

"Oh, like it's never happened to you?" she countered. 

"No, it hasn't." 

"Forgive me, but I don't exactly need porn to get myself worked up, thankyouverymuch." He laughed so loud, he practically fell off her couch. "It's not that funny, Spence." 

"Actually it is, I won't believe it until I see it," he laughed. 

Wait. What?

Just like that, the air was thick and uncomfortable. Y/N just stared at Spencer in complete shock. Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? 

"Oh-I-i'm-uhhh," he stuttered. 

Without thinking, Y/N jumped off the couch and fled to her bedroom. She shut the door, but didn't lock it. She hopped on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Shit, Y/N. What the hell just happened? Please, leave. Come back in a day or two and we'll forget this night ever happened...she kept saying. Maybe my feelings for you will disintegrate with it. 

knock, knock

She opened her eyes to see Spencer there leaning against her door. "Oh, um, I thought you would've left." she whispered. 

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "You know I wouldn't do that, but, I umm...don't take back what I said. Earlier." Her eyes widened. There's that thick air, again. Y/N felt she couldn't move, yet, like a magnet, she and Spencer were inching closer. Their foreheads were now touching. "Can-can I kis-"

She couldn't stop herself. She cut him off with her lips on his. For as many times as she had imagined this being sweet and sensual, this was not it. This felt like a total primal reaction they were experiencing with each other. Clothes were flying, tongues were tied, and cursing and names were screamed to the walls around them. 

While they were both now under the covers and able to speak again, Spencer was the first to break the post-sex silence. "Y/N, I gotta know. Do you really have a thing for that actor?" Y/N simply busted out laughing. 

"Not like that, Spence. Truthfully, I was imagining you during the butter commercial scene." She let that sink in his big brain for a minute. 

"Really?" his voice, still low, as the words dripped from his mouth slowly. Before Y/N could speak, Spencer's lips were back on hers. She was never going to be able to watch that movie the same again.


End file.
